Saying I'm Sorry Now
by Blairchen
Summary: [Spoiler zu 6.24] Tony hat Michael Rivkin, Zivas Freund, auf dem Gewissen. Ziva kann Tony nicht verzeihen, Tony weiß nicht, wie er Zivas Vertrauen wieder bekommen soll. Doch ein Besuch von Eli David bringt alles durcheinander - und Ziva muss erkennen, dass MIchael nicht der war, der er vorgegeben hat, zu sein. Ein Wettrennen um Leben und Tod beginnt. [TIVA]
1. Chapter 1

Es war wieder einer dieser Abende, an denen Tony DiNozzo nichts anderes mit sich anfangen zu wusste, als ziellos durch die Gegend zu wandern, auf der Suche nach einem Plätzchen, wo er sinnlos ein Glas Bier nach dem anderen hinterkippen konnte.  
>In der letzten Zeit tat er genau dies des Öfteren, in der Hoffnung, so sein Gedankenchaos ordnen zu können.<p>

Er hatte sich angestrengt. Er hatte es wirklich versucht. Er war nett. Er hatte aufgehört, sie zu kabbeln. Er hätte keine dummen Bemerkungen über Filme gemacht und er hatte sie auch nicht korrigiert, wenn sie einmal wieder ein Wort in der englischen Grammatik durcheinander warf. Doch selbst diese Wandlung seines Selbst schien sie nicht zu beeindrucken. Ließ sie völlig kalt.  
>Es war zum Verrücktwerden.<p>

Was zum Henker sollte er denn noch tun? Er hatte sich schon mehr als hundert Mal bei ihr entschuldigt, hatte ihr versucht, seine Sicht der Dinge zu erklären. Aber sie hatte sich jedes Mal von ihm abgewandt, wenn er auch nur in ihre Richtung sah.  
>Dabei waren die Ermittlungen doch schon längst vorbei und er war entlastet.<br>Er hatte Michael Rivkin aus Notwehr erschossen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt.  
>Jeder schien das zu verstehen.<p>

Jeder, außer Ziva.

Sicher – sie sah es von einem ganz anderen Standpunkt aus. Sie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit Rivkin zusammen gewesen. Sie schien Gefühle für ihn zu haben, von denen Tony nicht verstand, wieso sie diese für einen solchen Dreckskerl überhaupt hatte.  
>Liebe macht blind, kam es ihm in den Sinn. Wahrscheinlich war es dass, was Ziva davon abhielt, die ganze Sache im rechten Licht zu betrachten.<p>

Und dennoch...Tony hasste es, von ihr angeschwiegen – ja regelrecht gemieden zu werden.  
>Dabei wollte er ihr doch nur beweisen, was für ein Mistkerl Rivkin tatsächlich war. Dass er nicht der war, der er vorgab, zu sein. Dass er Ziva nur benutzt hatte.<p>

Viel zu viele Gedanken und noch immer nicht der geeignete Ort gefunden, um sie zu vergessen. Verzweifelt fuhr Tony sich durch seine kurzen Haare und blieb für einen kurzen Moment in der Dunkelheit stehen, während die Passanten hinter ihm unbeachtet an ihm vorbeieilten.  
>Es war alles so verwirrend.<p>

_'Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen.'_, hatte sie zu ihm gesagt, kurz bevor er sich einer knallharten Vernehmung unterziehen musste.  
>Ziva hatte damals hinter dem Sichtschutz zugesehen. Das hatte Gibbs ihm im Nachhinein erzählt.<p>

Sie hatte keine Miene verzogen, als er in die Mangel genommen wurde. Hatte nicht den Hauch einer Regung gezeigt.  
>'Du hast ihn getötet. Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen.', echote es erneut in seinem Kopf.<br>Tony setzte seinen Weg fort. Bog in eine kleine Seitenstraße ein. Und fand endlich das, wonach er gesucht hatte. Das kleine Lokal befand sich im Kellergeschoss eines mehr oder weniger abrissfälligen Hauses.

Er wurde in eine sanfte Wärme gehüllt, als er die schwere Tür öffnete und eintrat.  
>Zielstrebig suchte er sich einen Platz an der Bar und bestellte sich ein Bier. Der Geruch von Zigarettenrauch schien ich nicht zu stören. Tatsächlich verspürte er sogar selbst gerade den Drang nach einer guten kubanischen Zigarre. Es war schon Jahre her, als er das letzte Mal eine geraucht hatte.<br>Seine Gedanken schweiften zum heutigen Arbeitstag. Er war – wie immer – mehr als fünf Minuten zu spät zum Dienst erschienen. Nicht, weil sein Wecker versagt hatte oder er im Stau gestanden hatte sondern weil er mehr als zehn Minuten in seinem Auto gesessen hatte und an einer Idee gefeilscht hatte, um sich mit Ziva gutzustellen.

Im Endeffekt war es für die Katz gewesen. Kaum hatte er das Großraumbüro betreten hatte Ziva ihre heitere Unterhaltung mit McGee unterbrochen, war an ihren Schreibtisch zurückgekehrt und hatte sich dann hinter einer Akte verkrochen. Dass dies nur eine Reaktion war, um ihn nicht ansehen oder ansprechen zu müssen konnte er daran sehen, weil sie den Ordner verkehrt herum gehalten hatte.  
>Den ganzen Tag arbeiteten beide nebeneinander her. Sie sprachen nur dann, wenn sie etwas gefragt wurden, miteinander gab es rein gar keine Konversation.<p>

Tony atmete tief durch, als er den ersten Schluck von seinem Bier trank. Und dann noch einen. Und noch einen. Er setzte das Glas erst ab, als mehr als die Hälfte weg war.  
>„Sie haben es wohl eilig?", fragte ihn eine rauchige Stimme.<br>Tony trank demonstrativ erneut – dann ließ er das Glas laut auf den Tisch aufkommen und drehte sich um.

Blickte in das Gesicht eines Mannes. Eines Mannes, der eigentlich am anderen Ende der Welt an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen sollte.  
>Tony verschluckte sich an seinem letzten Schluck Bier und hustete mehrmals.<br>„Sie?", fragte er dann.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva gab einen lauten Seufzer von sich, als sie endlich die letzte der braunen Akten zuklappte und hinter sich auf den großen Haufen legte. 'Geschafft', sagte sie sich in Gedanken, während sie eine lose Strähne ihres zusammengebundenen Haares hinter ihr Ohr strich.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu der großen Uhr an der Wand. Es wahr kurz vor zehn Uhr abends. Eigentlich längst Zeit, um nach Hause zu gehen. Wenn sie denn wollte.

Seit dem Vorfall von vor zwei Wochen hielt sie sich nur noch für kurze Zeit täglich in ihrem Appartement auf. Meistens um nach der Arbeit ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu kriegen. Was im Moment auch nicht sonderlich gut funktionierte. Immer hatte sie die Bilder von Michael vor Auge, wie er in ihren Armen lag, schwer atmete und anschließend starb. Es raubte ihr fast den Nerv und hinderte sie darüber hinaus auch am Einschlafen.

Schon alleine deswegen vermied sie es, sich für längere Zeit in ihrer Wohnung aufzuhalten. Das Szenario hatte dort stattgefunden. Ganze drei Tage lang war provisorisches Zuhause unter die Mangel genommen worden, als Schauplatz für Bundesbehörden hergestellt. Und nachdem sie die Beweisnahme beendet hatten und die nötigen Beweismittel gesichert hatten, stand Ziva inmitten eines Alptraumes, von dem sie wünschte, dass er nie real geworden wäre.

Erneut holte sie tief Luft und ließ dann ihren Kopf in ihre Hände fallen.

Die Erinnerungen an den Moment, in dem sie in ihr Appartement stürzte und sowohl Tony als auch Michael am Boden liegen sah, kamen in ihr auf. Wieder und wieder. Wie eine immer wieder neu beginnende Schallplatte. Wie ein schlechter Film.

Und jedes Mal sah sie sich am Ende am Boden knieend, den sterbenden Michael in ihren Armen haltend, während Tony sich schwer atmend versuchte, aufzurappeln.

'Tony...'

Hätte er doch nur gewartet. Hätte er nur nicht versucht, auf eigene Faust etwas zu tun, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, ob er das Richtige tat. Warum musste er sich in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen. Was war es, dass ihn hatte so handeln lassen?

Sie wollte ihn seit den zwei Wochen, die seit dem Vorfall vergangen sind, genau diese Frage stellen. Aber sie brachte es nicht über sich. Zu stark ware ihre Wut. Ihr momentaner Hass auf ihren Kollegen. Sie konnte und wollte ihm derzeit nicht einmal mehr in die Augen sehen. Denn was sie darin erkannte war der Blick von jemanden, der sich keiner Schuld bewusst war.

Warum war er nur so hartnäckig? Warum bestand er weiterhin auf seine Version der Geschichte, wenn letztendlich nicht er sondern Michael derjenige war, der tot in ihrem Appartement lag. Was ließ ihn glauben, aus dieser Sache heil herauskommen zu können?

So viele verschiedene Fragen...aber keine einzige Antwort. Noch nie hatte sie sich in einer solchen Zwickmühle befunden, wie jetzt in diesem Moment.

Sie wollte Tony nicht hassen. Sie wollte ihn nicht meiden. Sie wollte, dass alles wieder so war wie vorher. Sie wäre sogar froh, wenn eine seiner dummen Bemerkungen kommen würde. Aber sie war zu zornig, um dies zurzeit zuzulassen. Und Tony wusste das. Wahrscheinlich versuchte er es deshalb nicht.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, um darüber nachzudenken. Sie war müde. Vollkommen erledigt. Ausgelaugt. Für einen kurzen Moment blitzte das Bild eines anderen jungen Mannes in ihren Gedanken auf. Roy. Ja...damals hatte sie sich das letzte Mal in einer ähnlichen Situation befunden. Wenn es auch nicht ihr Kollege gewesen war, der an dessen Tod schuldig war.

'Mach dich nicht verrückt, Ziva David', befahl sie sich schließlich selbst in Gedanken, währens sie aus ihrem Stuhl aufstand und nach ihrer schwarzen Lederjacke und ihrer Handtasche griff, in der sie das Notdürftigste aufbewahrte. Mit ihrer linken Hand langte sie nach der Schreibtischlampe, um diese auszuknipsen. Und streifte dabei die Postkarte, die angelehnt daran stand. Das Stück Pappe fiel nach hinten vom Schreibtisch herunter.

Ziva rollte mit den Augen. Reflexartig zog sie ihre Hand von der Lampe zurück und es brauchte einen Moment, bis sie um den Schreibtisch herumging und die Postkarte vom Boden aufhob. Auf der Vorderseite war ein Schiff der US-Marine abgebildet. Darunter war der Name 'USS Seahawk' zu lesen. Es war das Schiff, auf welchem Tony zuletzt gewesen war, bevor er endlich wieder zurück ins Team gestoßen war.

Sie drehte die Karte um. In einer, für Tony kaum vorstellbar, sauberen Handschrift stand geschrieben:

„Habe gehört, ihr habt Ziva wieder. Gratulation. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie ihr ohne sie und ihre Verhörungstechniken zurechtkommen konntet. Wünschte, ich wäre auch wieder bei euch im Team. Vermisse euch – sogar dich, Ziva."

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, wenn auch nur ein kurzes. Dann legte sie die Postkarte schnell wieder aus den Händen und platzierte sie wieder dorthin, wo sie gewesen war.

Sie fragte sich, warum sie die Postkarte überhaupt aus Abbys Labor entwendet hatte.

Erneut machte sich ihre Hand auf den Weg zur Schreibtischlampe, um diese auszuknipsen. Erneut hielt sie inne.

Sie verharrte eine Weile in ihrer Bewegung, dann schnappte sie sich die Postkarte erneut, öffnete ihre oberste Schreibtischschublade und verfrachtete sie dort hinein. Erst dann schaltete sie das Licht entgültig aus.

Und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, um sich ihren von Alpträumen geprägten Schlaf zu holen.


	3. Chapter 3

„Sie?"

Tony hatte sich gerade von seinem Hustenanfall wieder etwas beruhigt und wischte sich eine brennende Träne aus dem Auge. Dann fixierte er sein Gegenüber erneut und stotterte einige unverständliche Worte vor sich hin.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie überrascht sind.", antwortete Eli David mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Überrascht?", fragte Tony, nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte.

„Sind Sie es etwa nicht?", fragte Eli während er Tony von oben bis unten musterte und ihm dann direkt in seine Augen schaute.

„Nein...ich meine...doch...wie könnte ich nicht? Was machen Sie hier?"

„Das ist hier die Frage, nicht wahr?"

„Sie haben gewusst, dass ich hier bin, nicht wahr?"

Eli zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zumindest war es mir nicht verborgen geblieben."

„Sie haben mich beschatten lassen?"

„Nein. Ich habe keine Leute mitgebracht oder irgendwen auf Sie angesetzt."

Tony griff erneut nach seinem Bier und trank einen großen Schluck davon. „Das beruhigt mich jetzt nicht im Mindesten."

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Wenn ich gekommen wäre, um Ihnen irgendetwas anzutun, dann mit Sicherheit nicht in einer von Menschen so gut besuchten Stätte."

Tony konnte dem nichts entgegensetzen.

„Ich bin mir dennoch sicher, dass es einen Grund gibt, weshalb Sie hier aufgetaucht sind."  
>„Es wäre dumm, ohne einen Grund an einen bestimmten Ort zu gehen."<p>

„Könnten Sie freundlicherweise mit dieser Geheimnisgrämerei aufhören und mir stattdessen sagen, was Sie so dringend von mir wollen?"

„Können Sie sich das nicht denken?", fragte Eli David, während er auf dem Stuhl neben Tony Platz nahm und sich einen Whiskey bestellte.

Tony biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Zugegeben, er hatte eine gewisse Ahnung, weshalb der Big Boss des Mossads den erschwerlichen weg nach Washington D.C. Auf sichgenommen hatte, versuchte aber im Moment noch, sich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Gut möglich, dass er von dem Vorfall noch gar nichts mitbekommen hatte.

'Nein', sagte er dann allerdings zu sich selbst. Er hatte hier den Leiter einer großen israelischen Behörde vor sich, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieser von dem Tod einer seiner Männer noch nichts mitbekommen hatte, standen gleich Null.

„Lassen Sie mich raten...Ziva hat Sie über diesen äußerst dämlichen aber meiner Meinung nach vollkommen berechtigten Vorfall informiert. Und nun haben Sie sich auf den Weg gemacht um mich in die Mangel zu nehmen, bis ich endlich zugebe, ihn aus voller Absicht getötet zu haben. Dann muss ich Sie aber leider enttäuschen. Es war Notwehr. Und egal ob jeder andere meint, es sei nicht so gewesen, ich werde daran festhalten."

„In einem Punkt haben Sie Recht. Ziva hat sich bei mir gemeldet. Mehr aber auch nicht. Weder hat sie mir erzählt, was vorgefallen ist, noch dass einer meiner Männer dabei ums Leben gekommen ist."

Erneute Stille.

„Das habe ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nämlich schon gewusst."

„Dann verbreiten sich solche Neuigkeiten aber ziemlich schnell über eine solch große Entfernung."  
>Der Whiskey, den sich Eli David bestellt hatte, wurde laut und mit einer schnellen Handbewegung auf den Tresen gestellt.<p>

„Sie sind ungewollt in etwas hineingeraten, wovor ich meine Tochter immer bewahren wollte. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Zufall oder Ihre eigene Dummheit gewesen ist."

„Manche nennen so etwas auch Opferbereitschaft.", konterte Tony, während er den letzten Schluck seines Bieres austrank und das Glas dann über den Tresen zur Bedienung hinschob.

„Hätte ich nichts unternommen, wäre ich nicht irgendwie skeptisch geworden, dann wäre es jetzt wahrscheinlich Ziva, die tot wäre. Ich habe nur versucht, sie zu beschützen. Und mich darüber hinaus auch, als Rivkin mich angegriffen hat."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich es als vollkommen falsch angesehen habe. Sie haben meiner Tochter das Leben gerettet."

„Ja, und meines aufs Leben gesetzt. Ich hätte sterben können. Er hätte mich vorher umbringen können. Wobei ich mir im Moment nicht ganz sicher bin, ob Ziva das in diesem Falle nicht vielleicht sogar vorziehen würde."

Während er ungewollt seinem Zorn freien Lauf ließ, griff Eli David erneut nach seinem Whiskey.  
>Erst nach der danach eintretenden Stille ließ Tony die letzten Worte des Mossad-Direktors erneut Revue passieren.<p>

„Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte er schließlich, wollte ebenfalls nach einem Glas greifen.

Stattdessen griff er ins Leere. Seine Augen waren auf die von Eli gerichtet.

Dieser fuhr sich mit seiner freien Hand durch das Gesicht.

„Um es mal in Ihrer Sprache auszudrücken...nicht alles im Staate Israel ist immer so sauber und akkurat wie es anfangs den Anschein hat. Der Mossad ist geprägt von Verschwörungen und anderen Intrigen. Dinge, die Sie sich nicht einmal annährend vorstellen können."

„Sind Sie deswegen gekommen? Um mir hier eine verquerte Geschichte zu erzählen von der Sie hoffen, dass ich sie Ihnen abnehmen werde?"

„Ich dachte, ich erzähle Ihnen vielleicht einfach die Wahrheit. Jetzt, wo Sie ohnehin die Zielscheibe einer terroristischen Gruppe geworden sind."

Tonys Augen weiteten sich abrupt. Die letzten Worte des weißhaarigen Mannes brachten ihn für einen Moment aus dem Konzept, ließen ihn in ein kurzes gedankliches Chaos stürzen.  
>„Was...was wollen Sie damit sagen?", fragte er schließlich.<p>

„Michael Rivkin, der Mann, den Sie umgebracht haben, war Teil einer Terrorzelle, die es sich zum Ziel gemacht hat, alle am Mord von Ari Haswari beteiligten Mitgieder, niederzustrecken."


End file.
